Being Undead
by WonderingWonder34
Summary: Terry, a Mystic Falls High School student, thinks she's going to coast through life. She's got decent grades, nice friends, and is pretty content. That is, until she wakes up one morning, a bite wound on her neck. *Full summary inside*
1. Death

**A/N: I'm working through some writers block, and I decided having a side-story might help me. Who knows, right? Anyway, The Vampire Diaries is one of my favourite shows and I have a seemingly interesting story idea for a story. So, person(s) who has clicked on this story, I hope you like. I plan for this to be a Damon/OC friendship, but I might take it in a completely different direction. Anyway, if romance is involved, I will be taking it slow. My pairings might jump around, too. Just a head's up!**

**Here's the full summary, as promised.**

**Terry, a Mystic Falls High School student, thinks she's going to coast through life. She's got decent grades, nice friends, and is pretty content. That is, until she wakes up one morning, a bite wound on her neck and blue eyed monster smirking down at her. Damon, who had found her beaten on the side of the road, near death. A choice made out of pity, soon proves to be a mistake as Terry makes life for Damon just that harder. Damon, unwillingly, tries to help her get a grip on what she is, how to make this new life work, and figure out who the hell attacked her before her turning. Will Terry be just another Vicky? Or will she come to terms with being a vampire? **

**Warnings: This will have a bit dark humour, overall angst, and has a few graphic scenes( no, not the M rated graphic.), and a bit of swearing because Wonder loves her swears. You have been warned. **

* * *

><p><strong>Being Undead.<strong>

**Prologue: Death.**

"_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance."_

Death.

It happens in every human being's life. You are born, you roam the earth for a few years, then you die. It's a fact of life.

For Terry Grant, she was just starting to get a grip on that little fact as she lay by the side of the road. Her bare arms spotted with blood and one of her legs bent at an odd angle.

Was it her blood on her arms, or her attacker's? She wasn't sure, but the pain in her ribs and the blood dripping from her nose lead it to be her's. Her thoughts were swimming, hearing muffled, and every painful breath seemed like a chore. She was surrounded by trees and a winding road that seemed to go on forever.

She was in the middle of nowhere, and she had given up on calling for help. Her cellphone had been broken when she was hit below the knees, and smashed when she had tried calling for help.

Her eyelids became very heavy, her scratched cheek pressed against the cool pavement. Her pain was becoming less and less, a hazy feeling washing over her. A calmness that made her fists uncurl, her teeth unclench, and her tense shoulders slump.

Her hair fell into her face as she closed her eyes, taking another shaking breath as she heard feet against pavement.

The blue eyes of one Damon Salvatore looked down at the broken mess that was a teenaged girl as she lay motionless on the pavement. He would have usually jumped at the chance for an easy feeding, and the smell of her blood was very strong.

But, the girl was well on her way to death as her heartbeat became less and less in his ears. He walked over, bending down and turned her over carefully as if he was afraid that her intestines were going to spill out of her if he moved her.

There was a flicker of life in her, a ragged intake of breath before it died again. Damon sighed, watching as her head lolled back.

It was kind of quiet around town anyway, and Damon was usually the one that stirred the pot.

"Today's your lucky day, kid." Damon muttered, biting down on his wrist, using his other hand to support her head. He felt her lightly suck on his wrist, pulling back when the scratches and bruises on her face started to heal.

He shifted, sitting her up slightly. Her head rolled forward lifelessly as Damon placed his hands on both sides of her face. He turned his hands sharply, her head turning to the right with a sicking _snap_. He let her body fall to the ground, death finally taking her.

But, the new blood in her system was wakening things under her skin. Damon waited a few more seconds before he scooped her up in his arms, and started to head back to the boarding house.

Death for Terry Grant was different, it was the end of one life, and the start of a new one.

What she didn't account for is the fact that her second life will suck.

Royally.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: So, here's the set up of the story. I know it's short, but it's the prologue. The first chapter should be up very soon. **

**Oh, and for those who are still bored, if you can name the song that the line of lyrics belongs to, ( Hint: They are under the chapter title!) you'll get a virtual cookie and a shout out. ;) **


	2. Awakening

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! They mean a great deal to me! And, as promised, Nymartain get's a cookie and this shout out for guessing the song! Anyway, enough from me.**

**Being Undead.**

**Chapter One: Awakening. **

_"Kill me, I'm a monster. I beg you now, cause I'm not a killer."_

For a few moments, she thought that she was back at home. In her nicely lit bedroom, the sun filtering through her window. Her father sleeping in the room across the hall. And, for a few moments, she was in heaven. All was at peace, not a pain in her body or doubt in her mind.

But, her heaven came crashing down when a fire started in her throat and spread up through her mouth and situated as a dull ache in her gums. Something was wrong, very wrong.

A panic started to stir within her, things were starting to come back to her.

She was at the Grill with a friend...she couldn't remember her name at the moment. Then, she was running. Something was chasing her through the woods.

Blood red eyes and sharp teeth... Fangs.

A vampire.

Terry's last hold on that last piece of heaven, that piece of calm, was ripped harshly from her grasp as that burning in her throat became so strong that she woke from her death.

Her green eyes opened to a dark room, it was still late, she guessed. She quickly sat up, her jacket was missing and she was dressed in her grey t-shirt, dark red spots of blood littered her shoulders and a fairly large splotch on her left shoulder. Her hand flew to her neck, feeling for the wound there. All she felt was the outline of something, but it felt nothing more then a scratch. No sting or holes there.

It was like that was a dream, and she would have believed it if all of this wasn't such a nightmare.

Where the hell was she? She remembered being dead, she was sure of it. But, she's still here?

She stood on shaking legs, glancing around. It looked to be a spare bedroom, a bed that she was just laying on, a window at the other end of the room, the curtains closed. There was no light around the edges, so it was still dark out. Which was nice, seeing as Terry's eyes were still adjusting to the sights around her.

She felt uncomfortable. Like she was thirsty and hungry at the same time. She paused, her eyes landing on the closed door. She needed to get out of here before her captor get's back. She bent down and removed her footwear, carrying the sandals in her hand as she walked towards the closed door. Her hand gripped the doorknob and twisted, the door opening with a click.

"Where do you think you are going?" Someone asked behind her, making Terry stop in her tracks, hand still on the door handle. She slowly turned her head, eyes wide. A man stood there in a black shirt and jeans, his arms crossed across his chest. He smirked at her, his blue eyes mischievous. " Also," He continued, " shoes or not, I still would have heard you."

"Who are you?" Terry demanded, backing away into the hall.

"Damon. Who are you?"

"Terry." She stated, "you were the one who attacked me, right?"

"No." Damon said, "I found you, whoever attacked you was long gone by the time I got there. But, I was the one who fed you my blood, then killed you a second time."

Terry stared at him, then shook her head. "You're insane. Where's my jacket? I'm leaving."

"Your jacket was ruined, so I got rid of it. Besides, it was pretty ugly. Where did you get it, off a homeless person?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Terry didn't have any of that, though.

"I don't care, you're going to let me go. If you don't, I'll call the police." She said, trying to look firm and confident, although her arms and legs were shaking.

"I don't care." Damon said, "but, you should know that you're in transition."

"Into what?" Terry asked, somewhat cautiously.

"A vampire." Damon stated, watching her reaction. He was expecting a laugh, or for her to turn and leave. But, Terry just stood there, looking confused.

"Vampire." She muttered, glancing up at him. "You turned me into one?"

"I started it off." Damon said, "though you can feed and finish it off, or you can just sit there and let yourself die for real this time."

Terry nodded, "Yeah, I'm going to go home and pull up a good book." She said, "I appreciate the attempt at saving me, but I would rather not become a blood sucking monster."

Damon just shrugged, "suit yourself. You'll see that resisting the urge to feed will be harder when you're around people."

_He's insane. Or...I'm insane. _Terry thought, turning and heading towards the front door. _Vampires, yeah, right. They're only used for sappy romance novels. _She thought to herself, yanking the door open. She stepped out into the sunlight. Her eyes throbbed painfully, as if they were frying. She placed her hands over them, gritting her teeth.

"Ah, dammit." She muttered, pulling her hands away as she headed down the driveway. She knew this place, she realized as she glanced up at the old building.

The old boardinghouse. It was only a few minutes outside of town. She let out a sigh of relief, at least she was still in her hometown. She shielded her eyes from the brightness and headed out towards town.

* * *

><p>Her fist pounded against the door, it felt like there was a pressure against her skull. Terry has never suffered migraines in her life, but she didn't guess that it would feel like someone was ripping her skull apart. The door was opened, a man in his mid-forties standing there. His eye's widened when he saw her.<p>

"Terry? Where the hell were you?" He asked as Terry walked inside. She was happy to be out of the sunlight.

"What happened to you?" Her father continued, looking over her. "What happened to your shirt? Is that blood?" Terry just shook her head, walking past him into the kitchen. She grabbed a cup out of the cupboard and filled it with water. She gulped it down, placing it back down on the counter without a word.

It wasn't working.

If anything, it just increased the dryness in her throat. She glanced over at her father, who was hovering over her with a concerned look on his face.

"Ter-"

"Dad." Terry said, pulling open the fridge. And started to rummage through it. "Please, I have a really bad headache."

"Are you hungover?" He asked, his voice moving from concern to accusing.

"No." Terry snapped, slamming the fridge shut. "The one time I need food and you have none!"

She ran a hand over her face, wondering what the hell was going on. Everything was so loud, the sound of the air filtering through the vents, her father's breathing, the cars passing outside. Everything.

"Look, maybe you should go sleep it off." He said, walking closer to her. Terry just shook her head again, staring at him. She could hear his heartbeat, her gums starting to ache.

_Vampire. _The word seemed to echo in her head.

"Terry?" His voice was just above her ear know. She just shook her head, placing her chin on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his torso. She felt his hand rubbing what was supposed to be soothing circles on her back. She could still hear his heartbeat, and she had a sudden urge to bite into the side of his neck where her cheek was pressed against. Something inside her snapped as she pulled away from him and walked towards the door swiftly.

"Where are you going?" Her father yelled after her, Terry quickly scooped up his sunglasses and placed them on.

"I need to go, I'm sorry." She called back as she pulled the door open, gritting her teeth against the sunlight.

Something was wrong with her, and she knew it.

And Damon was the only person that she knew that could help her.

"Terry!" Her father called before the door was slammed shut behind her.


	3. Vampire 101

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to get out, but I decided to continue with this. Thank you all for the reviews and what not so far! I'm hoping by next chapter, I'll be bringing in Stefan and Elena. **

**Being Undead.**

**Chapter Two: Vampire 101.**

"_You count your blessings, but you're still black and blue."_

She ended up back at the place she didn't want to go back to. Her eyes were burning, even from behind the sunglasses that covered her eyes and face. She walked into the house, a scowl crossing her face as she noticed she was alone.

Or, at least, she thought she was.

Damon was standing the the parlour, a bottle of brown liquid on the table beside him, a tumbler in his hand. He raised his eyes at Terry's return, the girl pulling the sunglasses off her face.

"What happened to just waiting for death?" Damon asked, Terry taking a seat on the couch.

"I almost attacked my own father, some support would be nice," she muttered, "sympathy, maybe?"

"I don't have sympathy," Damon said, taking back the brown liquid in one swing before placing the glass down on the table. "At least, not for annoying baby vampires."

"You created me." Terry remarked, a frown crossing her features.

"I saved your life," Damon pointed out, "some gratitude would be nice."

"Please, just tell me how to make my eyes and gums stop hurting," Terry said, all her snide and snarky facade gone. She looked at him with worried eyes, her hands clenching on her lap.

"You feed," Damon said, walking around the table to stand in front of her momentarily. He looked her up and down for a few seconds, as if to study her. Terry just stared up at him, her gaze unwavering. It was odd, seeing as Vicki was all over him when he had turned her, and yet Terry just seemed indifferent. Annoyed, even.

"Sit tight." Damon said, disappearing in front of her eyes, making Terry jump when he appeared a second later, a blood bag in his hands. Terry actually cracked a smile, letting out a little chuckle.

"You have to show me how to do that." she stated, Damon's mouth lifting up into one of his smirks as he handed her the blood bag. Terry took it from him, pulling it into her lap. She stared down at it, pressing her finger against the plastic cover. She looked up at him, Damon giving her an encouraging look.

"Go ahead." he said, turning to take a seat across from her. Terry watched his backside, her eyes moving from him to the bag resting in her hands. She flipped it over, a black 'O' on the side of the bag.

"Am I supposed to have fangs or something?" she asked, "Do I just bite into it?"

"No," Damon said, "not yet, at least. Just pull the sealing off the side of the tube and drink it through the straw," he smiled, "like a juice box."

Terry gave him a look, lifting the bag upright and pulled off the sealing like Damon had instructed. She stuck the rubber tube into her mouth, watching the red liquid move up the tube and into her mouth. She instantly felt the cool liquid enter her mouth, the rusty and salty taste making her gag. She made a movement to bend over, like she was going to vomit onto the floor.

But, there was relief when she swallowed most of it. Then, there was pain. Her teeth throbbed, to be specific, her two canines throbbed and stung. It felt ten times worse than any tooth ache she had ever had, but it only lasted a few seconds before it faded. Terry sat there, blood on the front of her shirt and her tongue running over the fangs in her mouth.

Damon watched the whole ordeal with a rather bored expression. He had seen this all before, and Terry seemed to be reacting normally. He watched as she finished off the blood bag. She placed the empty bag down on her lap, looking up at Damon expectantly.

"Want more?" Damon asked, Terry just staring at him before she slowly nodded her head. Damon sighed, standing.

"Well, you'll have to get used to it." he stated, "seeing as you're going to be pretty hungry these next few days."

Terry stood, still holding the bag in her left hand. She looked around the room, taking in the sights that she hadn't picked up on before, the smells, and the sounds. Everything was enhanced, she felt powerful. She could feel the increase of strength pumping through her body and her limbs.

"I feel so...different." she remarked. Walking around the room a bit, her eyes moving towards the window. The sunlight was shining through and onto the hardwood floor. It looked warm and inviting, she wondered what it would feel like on her skin.

Terry had always been a person that liked the day time, the heat. She was a summer person, and she wanted to feel the comforting heat on her skin again. The last time wasn't pleasant, but her eyes didn't hurt anymore. She reached out towards the light, but Damon's voice made her stop.

"I wouldn't do that, Terry." he stated, the girl looking over at him with a confused expression on her face. She retracted her hand slightly, though she was still very curious.

"Why?" she asked, "I'm not going to...sparkle, am I?"

Damon rolled his eyes, sauntering over to the window. "Well, as popular belief states, vampires burn in the sun. Or at least vampires who don't have sunlight rings." He stuck his hand out into the sunlight, Terry noticing that his skin wasn't effected. She also noticed the ring on his finger. She watched him pull his hand back out, Terry then reaching her own hand out.

She gingerly placed her hand in the sun, watching as it started to smoke, a light sizzling sound growing louder and louder the more she held it there. The pain started to build when she yanked it back with a hiss, looking down at her burnt hand. She watched the skin start to heal before her eyes. She stared at it in wonder, then looked up at Damon again.

"Will I be getting one of those rings?" she questioned, backing away from the sunlight and stood in the safety of the room. Damon raised an eyebrow at her, walking towards her.

"Well, one, Stefan and I are the only ones that have the rings as of now. And, two, I have no idea if you're going to be a problem as of now," he stated, moving around her. "So, no, you don't."

"But, I can't go anywhere in the daytime." Terry said, "I have a father that will worry, not to mention school."

"I would forget your school and father for now, seeing as you have little to no control over your blood lust," Damon said, "and we do have a target on our backs."

"So, I'm just supposed to stay in here all day, then?" Terry asked, looking rather bewildered. "You can't expect me to just...sit around all day!"

"Too bad, that's your situation at the moment." Damon said, "but, good news is that you won't be wondering around town."

"That's good news for _you_." Terry snapped, walking back to the sofa and sat back down with a huff.

"Hey, there's plenty of books and a stereo." Damon pointed out, "at least you won't die of boredom. Well, for the first few days, at least."

"So, is there anything cool that a vampire can do other than burn in the sun and rip out throats?" Terry asked, leaning back in the chair.

"Well, one, you don't age." Damon said, Terry's eyes widening.

"So, I'm going to be sixteen for the rest of my...life?" she asked, not sure if "life" was the correct term. Afterlife was a pretty accurate.

"Yep," Damon said, "lucky you."

"No!" Terry snapped, standing. "No, not _lucky me_!" she let out a huff, "you think I want to stay a teenage for however long I'm going to be around? You are twenty-something, at least." she muttered, crossing her arms.

"Did you want to hear the rest of the perks, or did you want to bitch and whine for a while still?" Damon asked, both amused and annoyed by the teenager's antics. Terry sighed, sitting back down with her hands in her lap.

"Go on." Terry said, looking up at him.

"Well, there's the speed," Damon continued, "which you saw already. There's also the strength."

"So, I can run really fast?" Terry asked, a smile crossing her face.

"_Really fast,_" Damon smirked, "then there's the compulsion. Though, with your age, it's not going to be very strong."

"Compulsion?" Terry asked, her eyebrows furrowing. She watched as Damon smiled down at her, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Just wait until the sun goes down, I'll show you everything you need to know."

Terry nodded, looking down at her hands. She had a feeling that being a vampire would be cool, giving all the "perks", but she also had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She just hoped that it would fade sooner or later.


	4. Letting Go

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Please, feel free to drop me a review. I'd love to hear your thoughts on things. You can also tell me if Terry is too much of a Mary-Sue, seeing as that's something I'm trying to avoid. :)**

**Being Undead.**

**Chapter Three: Letting Go.**

"_Courage is the power to let go of the familiar." _

She was restless.

Oh so very restless. Terry's legs curled at her side as she sat in a chair, one of the many books in the Salvatore home open on her lap. She kept reading the same phrase over and over again, her mind wondering off to different places that weren't described in the book she was reading. Her foot moved, tapping repeatedly against the cushion of the chair.

She kept thinking back to her friend, Amie, at the grill. Though, most of that night seemed foggy around the edges. Terry remembered the grill, though she never recalled drinking anything other than soda that would cause such a haze to fall on those certain memories. She remembered having a good time, telling her friend that she had to go. She remembered walking, and somehow she ended up in the woods. The fear, then running like the devil himself was on her tail.

She could hear her bone crack as something struck her, feeling the hard pavement under her. The sting of the cuts that littered her arms. She remembered looking up just enough that she could see the fangs, moving inhumanly fast towards her neck.

Terry looked down at herself as she pulled herself out of the memory, running a hand over the smooth skin of her arms where she remembered the skin being torn and bleeding quite a few hours ago. Her leg was fine, though she remembered hearing, and even feeling, the bone break.

She wanted to think to herself that this was just a normal day. That she was sitting around, reading, and that nothing had changed. She told herself that all day while she was waiting for the sun to go down. A mantra going on and on in her head.

_You're okay. Nothing's changed. You're okay._

But, things had changed. Drastically so. And she was just lying to herself if she thought that she was going to be able to return home. That she would be able to hug him without smelling his blood, feeling it pulsing through him. That she would be able to be around him without biting him. But, Terry was dead set on returning home, it was all she thought about all day. She just needed to wait for the sun to set, for darkness to settle in, and she would leave.

Damon wasn't going to stop her, she would make sure of it.

Terry's head lifted up from the unread words on the page she was on when she heard the door open, footfalls echoing in her ears. She expected Damon to round the corner, but she was mistaken. The person entered the room, pausing a few seconds before he looked over at her. Confusion crossed his features, his green eyes meeting with Terry's. She recognized him, he was the new kid that hung around Elena Gilbert.

Stefan Salvatore.

And, of course, she was turned by Damon Salvatore. Terry mentally kicked herself for not making the connection sooner.

"Stefan, right?" she asked, standing from the chair and placed the book down. Stefan studied her, then nodded.

"Yeah, you're Terry Grant," he said, "I think we have a class together. What are you doing here?"

"She's none of your business, brother." Damon said, coming downstairs for the first time since Terry had started reading. Stefan looked at his brother, a frown on his face. He looked back at Terry for a few seconds before a look of realization crossed his expression, then it turned to aspiration.

"Damon, why?" Stefan asked, his eyes following his brother as he passed him and moved into the parlour. "You don't even know her."

"I found her practically dead on the road," Damon explained, "I slipped her some blood, and turned her."

"Why turn her?" Stefan asked as Terry's eyes moved from one Salvatore to the other, feeling awkward about the situation.

"Because, I thought it would be nice that we didn't have a girl screaming "vampire" around town with the council sniffing around," Damon explained, "and I was bored."

"You were bored," Terry muttered herself, "a very solid reason for turning someone, Damon."

"Well, you're shaping to be a very cooperative vampire," Damon pointed out, "I don't see anything wrong."

"She has a family, Damon," Stefan cut in, "friends. She has people that will miss her, Damon. Notice that she's gone."

"Hey, she's obviously still around." Damon said, Terry shooting him a look.

"Yeah, but it won't do me any good to be "around" when the sun burns me to ash." She growled, shooting him a glare.

"And we'll get you a ring, don't worry." Damon said, brushing that off. Terry sighed, looking back over at Stefan. He didn't seem surprised by Damon's actions, which made Terry wonder if he's seen this all before. Maybe Stefan was a vampire like Damon.

She wasn't sure, but she wanted the damn sun to set so she could get out of there. She sat back down as Damon and Stefan bickered a bit about what they were going to do with her. Damon seemed certain that he had a handle on the situation. Then, Stefan mentioned something about a girl named Vicki.

Vicki...

"Vicki Donovan?" Terry asked, Stefan and Damon looking over at her. "I thought she was missing?"

Stefan seemed a bit awkward as he turned to face her. "She is, but...Damon turned her. She became too much of a threat and we had to kill her."

"Is..." Terry paused, looking from Stefan to Damon, "Is that what's going to happen to me? If I become too dangerous?"

"We do have to watch our backs." Damon said, a little too aloof for Terry's liking. She shook her head, looking down at her hands in her lap. Well, she had one way to not be a vampire. She would go on a killing spree.

But, she had never killed someone before. She had drank blood from a blood bag, not from the neck of a person and watched them fall to the ground, lifeless. She wasn't sure if she could kill someone. It wouldn't take much to drink from someone, but to kill them?

Eventually Stefan just backed off, seeing as it was too late to change anything. His brother was being reckless, and there was nothing he could really do about it until Terry proves to them that she's much more of a danger than she appears to be.

Terry got lost in her thoughts again, a noticeable amount of time passing before Damon approached her.

"I think that the sun has gone down far enough," he said, giving her a lopsided smile, "might as well let you stretch your legs."

Terry nodded, excited to be finally let out of the house. She followed Damon outside to the yard, her eyes moving across the area. She looked at the tall trees, the grass. It was nice to feel the air on her face as Damon started to teach her things. She ran around a bit, moving faster than she thought possible. She took a quick glance towards the woods, a slight smile crossing her face as she took off towards them.

Suddenly, taking her completely off guard, something hit her hard in the neck. She let out a yelp, her feet flying out from under her and she fell to the ground on her back with a grunt. Damon stood over her, his eyebrows raised.

"Now, where are you running off to?" he asked, "I'm not making the mistake of letting you off of your leash for a while, Terry, so I would forget about running off."

Terry jumped up quickly, baring her fangs with a hiss and grabbed Damon by the neck, trying to get him on the ground. But, his grip was stronger. He flipped her over, Terry on the ground a mere seconds later, Damon's hand around her neck.

"I'm stronger than you," he growled, "so, I wouldn't try anything."

"Let me go," Terry yelled, her hand wrapped around his forearm, trying to pull him off.

"Now, I can't trust you." Damon said, Terry letting out a low growl.

"Please, I just..." Terry trailed off, looking off into the woods. "You know what? Fine. You aren't going to let me do this alone, so, will you help me with something?"

"I don't think so." Damon said, standing and pulled her up with him. Terry yanked her arm out of his grasp, her hands wiping down the dirt.

"I _need_ to do this, Damon," Terry stressed, "please, either come with me or let me go on my own."

"What is it that you so urgently need to do?" Damon asked, crossing his arms.

"I need to go back home," Terry explained, "grab some clothes, some comfort items, and...say goodbye."

Damon seemed to look at her, then shook his head. "No, no way. You were turned only a few hours ago, and you haven't had live yet. You would be endangering your family, and we don't need that."

He turned, Terry narrowing her eyes at him. "Damon-"

"-I said no, Terry," Damon said, "unless you want to try and fight me off again, you aren't going anywhere."

Terry let out a sigh, feeling defeated. She ended up following him back towards the house. She caught the eyes of Stefan when she entered, Damon moving to go to his bedroom. Terry was going to go upstairs, just going to claim one of the guest bedrooms as her own when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She glanced over to look at Stefan, a frown on her lips.

"I heard that you wanted to go see your father," Stefan said, glancing up towards part of the stairs where Damon's room was. "I'll go with you, keep an eye on you."

Terry gave him a small smile, "I appreciate it, Stefan, but..." she looked up towards the stairs.

"If we leave now, Damon might not be able to stop us." Stefan explained quietly, Terry's eyes brightening. She paused for a few more seconds before she nodded her head, the two of them heading off into the night.

* * *

><p>Terry approached her house, Stefan walking beside her. She glanced at him, stopping in her yard.<p>

"I'll only be a few minutes." she stated, Stefan nodding. She continued to walk towards the house, Stefan following behind. She knocked on the door, remembering what Damon had said about vampires entering houses only if they had been invited in. A few moments passed, then the door was opened.

Her father regarded her with a stern look, as well as a bit of relief. "Terry, what the hell?"

"I'm sorry, Dad." Terry said, "I don't know what was happening with me this afternoon."

"Right." Her father said, stepping aside, "well, you better get inside."

Terry glanced over at Stefan, who was standing behind her. "This is Stefan," she said, "a friend, can he come in for a few moments."

"I guess so." Her father said, turning to walk down the hall as Terry walked inside with Stefan following. She looked at her father's turned backside, then looked at Stefan.

"I'll be right back." she said, zipping off to her bedroom. She grabbed a few of her clothes and other items. She threw them into a bag, then met Stefan in the hall.

"I need you to compel him." she said, looking down the stairs for a few seconds.

"Are you sure?" Stefan asked, "My compulsion isn't that strong-"

"-please, I know that yours will last longer than mine will." Terry said, Stefan regarding her for a few moments before he nodded his head.

The two of them headed downstairs, Terry placing her bag down on the floor as her father came around the kitchen and into the hall.

"Terry, what's going on?" he questioned, Terry glancing at Stefan. He met her gaze for a few moments before he headed towards her father. Terry grabbed her bag, turning towards the door and stepped outside. She wanted to scream, yell, do something. She didn't want to leave her father, or her old life. She was all her father had left, and she had to leave.

It was a few minutes before Stefan walked back outside, looking at her with sympathy. "He doesn't remember you coming back. Just that you aren't in his life anymore, he will forget you."

"Thank you, Stefan." Terry said quietly, sticking her hands in her pockets. "It's better this way."

She wanted to believe that, she really did. But, she just couldn't bring herself to believe so.


End file.
